Melodia em Ré menor: It's Not Right But It's Okay
by Gemini no Raye
Summary: U.A. Songfic Oneshot- Segunda parte da série Melodias! Ohana descobre a verdade sobre o namorado, Aiacos. Participação especial de Kalíope S. Black xD


_**A segunda oneshot da série "Melodias" chegou! Ficou compridinha mas eu to gostando da ideia! Nessa eu resolvi fazer um agradozinho para Kalíope S. Black, que ficou pedindo pra aparecer em "Amor Sem Preconceito" só porque viu Margarida e Black Scorpio no Nyx lá xD Essas pidonas! A particiação é pouca mas não para por aí viu moça? Espero que goste!**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

-Alô?

O telefone de sua casa não parava de tocar, e todas a vezes que atendia acontecia a mesma coisa: a pessoa desligava. Isso já deixava Ohana a ponto de explodir. Devolveu o telefone ao gancho brutalmente. Já estava mesmo tensa e desconfiada, não pelas ligações misteriosas mas pelo namorado.

Aiacos, aquele maldito combinou de levá-la para sair. Ela era tão ocupada que não arranjava tempo pra sair com o namorado. Dessa vez o celular toca. Ele...

-Aiacos! Está atrasado!

-Oh meu bem! Perdoa! Eu não consegui te avisar mais cedo...

-Avisar o quê?

-Eu esqueci que já tinha combinado de sair com uns amigos hoje. A gente pode sair outro dia!

Sua irritação foi tamanha que desligou o celular na cara do namorado!

-Bandido!

_Friday night you and your boys went out to eat_

_Then they hung out_

_But you came home around three_

_If six of y'all went out_

_Then four of you were really cheap_

_Cause only two of you had dinner_

_I found your credit card receipt_

A desconfiança não parou por aí. Discou outro número em seu celular. Já passou da hora de deixar de ser brinquedo!

-Juliana! Que bom que atendeu! Amiga eu preciso de uma infomação urgente!

-Calma, calma! Vai devagar! Você parece bm nervosa! Respira e então fala!

-Aiacos desmarcou um encontro comigo dizendo que ia sair com os amigos e sei que seu namorado é um desses! Diga-me por favor, Paolo saiu com algum amigo?

-Na verdade eu e Paolo...

Juliana hesitou por um momento temendo a reação da amiga. Já havia avisado sobre Aiacos milhares de vezes mas...

-Fala mulher!

-Eu e Paolo estamos jogando Playstation por insistência dele! E conosco está o Milo segurando vela!

-Ei! NÃO VIM PRA ISSO NÃO!

Nem ouvindo o grito de Milo Ohana mudou seu humor.

-Ta bom, eu estou segurando vela enquanto vocês jogam...

Juliana voltou a atenção para o telefone e só ouviu a respiração ofegante da amiga.

-Ohana...

-To aqui!

-Querida... eu já te avisei... Aiacos ta te enganando.

-Como se fosse o primeiro... Obrigada Ju...

Desligou o celular e caiu no sofá. Já estava pronta e linda para sair com o namorado. Vestiu um vestido simples com alguma estampa florida, era rodado e na altura dos joelhos, sem decotes, bem modesto. Calçou seu sapato predileto, preto, de salto bem alto e fechado. Era um sapato novo e a machucava.

-Mas de que adiantou? Aiacos você é igualzinho a...

"_Ele..."_

_It's not right, but it's okay_

_I'm gonna make it anyway_

_Pack your bags up and leave_

_Don't you dare come running back to me_

_It's not right, but it's okay_

_I'm gonna make it anyway_

_Close the door behind you_

_Leave your key_

_I'd rather be alone_

_Than unhappy_

Não acreditou que estava pensando nele outra vez. O outro cafageste, enganador, safado! Realmente, eles eram iguais. Como não percebeu antes?

_Mas ele não me deixava pra sair com os amigos... mas depois ia sair com as "amigas"!_

Seu coração se encheu de ódio e dor. Será que nunca conseguiria encontrar um amor de verdade? Enquanto pensasse naquele homem, não. É como se ela o procurasse nos novos namorados. E encontrou um pouco em Aiacos, por isso sofria tanto.

Não é que tenha se apaixonado de fato por ele, mas ser enganado dói, e doeu muito no coração de Ohana. Chorou. Colocou para fora toda sua decepção, toda sua lembrança, toda dor de ser mais uma azarada, ou talvez não saber escolher um bom parceiro.

Com as mãos no rosto, suas lágrimas borravam toda sua maquiagem. Sabia o que devia fazer. Era evidente que Aiacos insistia com ela somente para levá-la pra cama.

Ainda bem que não cedeu como fez com... ele. Aquele foi o primeiro e único e não estava disposta a ser tratada com um brinquedo outra vez. Mas antes de qualquer coisa queria somente desabafar. Era a maneira que tinha pra recomeçar.

_I'll pack your bags_

_So you can leave town for a week (yes I am)_

_The phone rings_

_And then you look at me_

_You said it was one of your friends_

_Down on 54th St._

_So why did 213_

_Show up on your Caller I.D. ?_

Tomou água com açúcar, lavou o rosto e trocou de roupa. Seu coração ficou tão ferido devido ao proprio azar que quando conseguiu sorrir, tal sorriso era cínico e cheio de más intenções.

Aiacos deixou em sua casa um objeto pessoal, algumas peças de roupa. Ohana vasculhou a casa inteira procurando pelas coisas dele e juntou tudo no quintal.

Sentindo um alívio por dentro e uma vida nova começando, ria ao jogar fogo nos pertences de Aiacos. Sentou-se na grama perto do fogo e se divertia com a cena já imaginando as expressões do mais novo ex-namorado ao ver tudo destruído!

_I have been through all of this before_

_(I've been through all this before)_

_So how would you think_

_(Don't think, don't think about it)_

_That I could stand around and take some more?_

_Things are gonna change_

_(Things are got to change baby)_

_'Cos I don't wanna be a fool anymore_

_(You stay, not chance boy)_

_That's why you have to leave_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahhh)_

Deixando o fogo destruir seus ultimos meses, entrou em casa bem mais animada e ligou o som bem alto, ouvindo a música que queria, a música que o mandava embora para sempre.

Cantou junto. Sabia aquela musica de trás pra frente! Parecia estar em uma de suas apresentações, soltando a voz forte com naturalidade e intrepretando como se o alvo de sua mensagem estivesse diante de si. Como se visse também uma plateia aplaudindo sua mais nova apresentação!

Sentiu-se feliz, livre e realizada! O futuro dependia de si!

_So don't turn around to see my face_

_(So you don't turn around)_

_There's no more tears back seems_

_For you to see_

_Was it really worth you going out like that?_

_Tell me... oh yeah_

Cantou e cantou até cansar de apresentar para seus móveis. Dormiu ali mesmo no sofá como um anjinho. O fogo se apagou deixando apenas o cheiro de queimado. Ainda era madrugada e Ohana dormiu com as luzes acesas. Acordou com o barulho do portão abrindo.

Era ele.

Ela sorriu espreguiçando-se e nesse momento Aiacos entrou na sala parecendo preocupado.

-Ohana... tá tudo bem por aqui?

-Aiacos... você não sabe como foi perfeita a minha noite!

Ohana falava de um modo que Aiacos nunca vira. Ela era sempre tão reservada e tímida e agia de modo ousado naquele momento.

-Algo se queimou lá fora!

-Sim tem razão. Pode me dar as cópias das chaves da minha casa por favor?

Sem entender bem, Aiacos entregou as chaves pra moça, que ao pegá-las virou as costas.

-Pode me dizer com quem você saiu, hoje?

-Ué com os amigos de sempre, o Paolo, Rada, Minos, Shura e até o Milo...

-Hum... então pode ir embora!

-Quê?

-Te dispenso Aiacos. Saia mais com seus amigos ou... amigas! Comigo você não sai mais!

-Você só pode tá de brincadeira né?

-Falo muito sério, querido. Acabou! Você não me engana mais. Aquelas coisas queimadas eram suas. E eu não quero vê-lo nunca mais!

Aiacos não tinha escolha, nem tinha como retrucar o que ela disse e fez. Sentiu raiva e ver o semblante tão sereno e calmo de Ohana como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo era o fim para ele.

Saiu. Bateu a porta.

_See I'm moving on_

_And I refuse to turn back_

_See all of this time_

_I thought I had somebody down for me_

_It turns out_

_You were making a fool of me_

Ohana se sentiu vitoriosa! E queria ficar solteira durante um bom tempo, dedicando-se apenas ao trabalho.

Chega de sofrer! Não encontraria outro como eles novamente. Jurou a si mesma.

Mas... a pergunta que não queria calar:

_Quem me ligou insistentemente hoje?_

_It's not right, but it's okay_

_I'm gonna make it anyway_

_Pack your bags up and leave_

_Don't you dare come running back to me_

_It's not right, but it's okay_

_I'm gonna make it anyway_

_Close the door behind you_

_Leave your key_

_I'd rather be alone_

_Than unhappy_

_

* * *

_**Novamente a música é de interpretação da minha musa Whitney *-* Amo \o\**


End file.
